


Its just some classic floccinaucinihilipilification

by MysteryNinjaFalcon



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Genderfluid, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Will Add as I go, all the other ninja might appear in later chapters, and nya is in full support of it, don't know how long this will go, might be some glacier later on, no beta we die like zane, some light zangst, zane doesn't really do gender norms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryNinjaFalcon/pseuds/MysteryNinjaFalcon
Summary: Nya was so going to be late.Jay had asked her out on a date a few days ago and now, it was only an hour til the time to leave and she still couldn’t find the shirt she wanted. She had looked all over her room, checked the laundry room and re-checked both places and she still couldn’t find it. Maybe it ended up in one of the boys rooms by mistake? Couldn’t hurt to ask.Nya made her way down the hall to the shared bedrooms, only to find the door closed. She opened the door, and saw there, sitting on his bed quietly reading a book, was Zane. He didn’t seem to notice her, being too engrossed in the book he was intently reading, but it was something else that really caught her attention. It was his shirt.Or should she say, her shirt.Zane was wearing her shirt.
Relationships: Zane & Nya, the ninja - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Its just some classic floccinaucinihilipilification

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a little personal project of mine, something that I can write when I need a break from other things.  
> And if other people like it too, than that's just bonus.
> 
> Like I said in the tags, I'm not sure how long this will be, but it will most likely go until I run out of ideas.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy the story :)

Nya was so going to be late. 

Jay had asked her out on a date a few days ago and she had practically jumped on him in acceptance. Now, it was only an hour til the time to leave and she still couldn’t find the shirt she wanted. She had looked all over her room, checked the laundry room and re-checked both places and she still couldn’t find it. Maybe it ended up in one of the boys rooms by mistake? Can’t hurt to ask. Nya made her way down the hall to the shared bedrooms, only to find the door closed. It was odd because it was only ever closed when someone was in there, but she could have sworn she saw everyone this morning in the living room. So, she opened the door, only to find that she had been wrong. 

There, sitting on his bed quietly reading a book, was Zane. He didn’t seem to notice her, being too engrossed in the book he was intently reading, but it was something else that really caught her attention. 

It was his shirt. 

Or should she say, her shirt. 

Zane was wearing her shirt. 

Nya didn’t know what to do and just stood there in shock for a moment. Because he actually looked pretty good. The shirt was obviously not his size, being a little tight, but he didn’t seem to mind. The light pink colour with blue and magenta flowers would look weird on the others, but it somehow looked nice on Zane, and that was probably because of how he was wearing it. Zane was just sitting there reading, a completely normal thing for him to be doing, but he looked different somehow. He looked more relaxed than normal, his shoulder slumped over more and overall seemed more at peace.

Which is why it was a shame when he looked up and started at seeing that he was not alone.

“Uh, hello Nya. Is there something that I can help you with?” Zane said it with sincerity, but Nya could see the slight unease (and maybe even embarrassment?) in his eyes.

And Nya tried, really tried to think of something to say, but the only thing that came out was “My shirt…” as she continued to look at the nervous teen.

“Your shirt? What is-oh! Ah, I was wondering where this came from, my deepest apologies.” Zane looked at the floor, the embarrassment clear on his face now. ”I didn’t realize that it was yours, but now looking back it was silly to think otherwise. I will return it to you now.” Zane quickly got up from his spot on the bed, book long forgotten, and went straight to the bathroom, coming back out within a few moments, now wearing a plain white t-shirt and Nya’s pink floral in his hand, neatly folded. 

“I’m sorry if this caused you any trouble. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to, ah, see what my falcon is doing.” And then Zane was gone, leaving Nya standing in the doorway slightly confused and holding her sought after shirt. Zane looked kinda upset as she caught his face when she passed him. Nya really wanted to go after Zane ask him what all that was about, but she was already running late and she really didn’t want to keep Jay waiting. As Nya went back to her room to change, she made a promise to herself that she would find out what was going on with their resident ice ninja and she was determined to help him with whatever it was. After all, it was the least she could do after everything Zane had already done for the team. Her mind made up, Nya left her room now fully dressed and met Jay outside and left for her date.

Nya had had her suspicions for a while, and it was almost like a slap in the face once she figured it out.  After ‘the shirt incident’ as she called it in her head, Nya began to try and put together all the things that would lead her to cracking the code that was what was bothering Zane.  The nindroid hadn’t acted any differently after that night, but Nya was paying attention now. 

The way Zane would look as the girls in those silly magazines Kai sometimes brought home, or the way he looked at the girls on TV when the guys were watching something, or the way he would put his hand on his chest while doing so. At first, Nya thought he was doing what all other boys did when they saw a pretty girl; they looked just for the sake of looking. Nya hadn't really thought of Zane as that type of person at all, but at the time she didn’t have a different answer. 

But now that she was looking, she could see that he wasn’t really looking at the girl’s themselves; he was looking at their clothes, and not in the way she might have thought. The way his eyes would only linger for a moment, then he would close his eyes, a small smile on his lips, then he would open them again and turn the page. This could still be taken in the other way, if she hadn’t seen him doing it with other things too. He also did it a few times while in the kitchen with a cookbook, or while reading his latest novel he had picked up. 

When Nya had asked him one time what he was doing while looking at his book, Zane had explained that closing his eyes made it easier to imagine things in his head. Now, this still didn’t get to her conclusion, but the next time she caught him doing this did. This time, Zane was looking through one of Nya’s fashion magazines, one of the ones with just the clothes with no models, hoping that would give her brother enough reason not to steal it. But yet here Zane was, doing the same thing he had done before with the same look on his face, and that’s what sold it for Nya.

So that was also the reason she was standing outside one of her favourite clothing stores alone with said nindroid. The whole team had gone to the mall to go shopping. They eventually split up, with Kai, Cole and Jay heading to the food court to get some food, leaving Zane to go with Nya to continue shopping since Nya insisted she didn’t want to go alone without anyone to talk to. 

So now they were here, and step one of Nya’s plan was complete; get Zane inside the store alone with her. She wasn’t sure this would work if the others were here. 

Step two was a little trickier; getting him something to try on.

When the others had left, Zane turned to her. “While I enjoy spending time with you, I am curious why you would want me along for something like this. Wouldn’t you rather have Jay?”

Nya would have been nervous at his question, but thankfully Nya had thought of an answer before they left, so she just smoothly replied with forced ease “Not really. While I love Jay, he doesn’t really have the attention span for this sort of thing." Nya took a pause there before adding "Plus he has terrible fashion sense.”

Zane let out a small chuckle at that and nodded, taking her excuse. Nya did a little victory 'whoop' in her mind as they walked into the store. As they were browsing, Nya was picking things that she personally liked, but also what she thought might look good on Zane.

It was hard to really figure out at first since the guy wore plain but pretty formal clothes and this was a store catered more towards women. But every once and a while she would look over to where Zane was holding her basket to find him looking at an article of clothing for a minute with a soft look in his eyes before moving along and pointing out something he thought might suit her. 

And he was often right. Which made her heart hurt a bit when he would leave the piece to join back up with her. Nya would then go back to that piece after Zane was distracted with something else, would slip it into her basket under some of the other clothes, then meet back up with Zane. 

Once she thought that the basket was full, Nya and Zane both headed to the back of the store where the stalls were. And now came the third and probably most difficult step to do; getting Zane to actually try the things on. Nya had thought about a few excuses she could use, and once they reached the stalls she was grateful to find them empty. This was it.

“What would you like to try on first?” Nya turned to look at Zane as he held up the basket, heading towards one of the benches.

“Hmm, I think I’ll just take the whole things and see what speaks to me there.”

“Very well, I think you will look good in these.” Zane said with a smile as he handed her the full basket.

“Thank you Zane, I’ll be right out.” And with that Nya went into the stall and started sorting the clothes into two piles. One for her, and one potentially for Zane. There were a few blouses, two skirts, and one dress. Nya took a shirt and skirt from her pile and put them on, looking at herself in the mirror. They did fit nice, and although she wouldn’t have picked them out herself, Nya found she really liked them. 

Zane really did have better fashion sense than Jay.

Nya stepped out of the stall and found Zane waiting patiently for her on the bench.

“Well? What do you think?” And with that she did a little twirl.

When she looked at him again Zane had a smile on his face as he said “You look nice in them Nya, how do you like them?”

“You know, I wouldn’t have noticed them, but I actually really like them. The fabric is really comfy too Zane. I never would have thought you’d have a good eye for this sort of thing.” And she gave a teasing wink at him.

“Yes well, I’m glad you like them. I had thought they would suit you when I saw them, so I’m glad they fit.”

Ah, and here's the perfect place to put her last stage in motion. She took a breath. Here it goes.

“Well you see, I guess I didn’t really have the best eye ‘cause it seems like I got the wrong size in some of the clothes.” Nya put on a bashful face that she hoped would convey some form of embarrassment. It worked because Zane gave her a soft understanding.

“Oh, well that is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone makes mistakes. I’m sure there are the sizes we are looking for back where you found them. Which articles were they? I can put them back for you.” Oh, sweet understanding Zane was going to ruin her plan by being too nice. Thinking fast, Nya thought of another reason.

“Thanks Zane, but I really don’t feel like going back out there just to get another size, and it shouldn’t be your job.” Nya paused to make it look like she was thinking before continuing. “Actually, I think some of them might fit you. Would you mind trying some of them on for me?” There it was, the question was out there now. All that was left to do was see how Zane reacted.

First it was a look of surprise, then it morphed into one of brief embarrassment, then settled on one that looked mostly calm but those who really knew Zane could see otherwise. In his eyes Nya could see he was anxious, and maybe a little tense.

“Are you sure I couldn’t just bring you back different ones? I have...a different body than you so it might be hard to get a picture on how they might look comparatively.” His voice had a little bit of that nervousness to it, but it also didn’t sound totally against it. Well, time to double down then.

“It will be fine, trust me. It would just to get an idea on how they would look on a person who actually fits them, nothing more. Plus, it’s only us right now so it would be the perfect time to play a little dress up, you know? But if you are really not comfortable with it then you don’t have to.” There, the offer was there but still with a way to back out if he wanted to. Nya knows that Zane can put aside his own discomforts too much if he thinks it will help others and doesn’t want him to think he doesn’t have a choice.

After a few moments where it looked like Zane was going over everything she had said, he got up from the bench and stood in front of her.

“Very well. If, if you think it would be helpful then I will try on the clothes for you.”

She gives him an encouraging smile then goes back into the stall to grab the pile of clothes she had secretly gotten just for him. She goes back out to find Zane standing there still with some of his inner nerves making there way to his face. She had brushed the little stutters early off and did the same thing now, handing him the clothes with an encouraging smile.

“Thanks Zane, I’ll be out here when you’re ready.” He gives her a small smile too and turns to go into the change room next to hers. Nya goes to Zane’s old spot and waits.

As Zane entered the stall with the clothes, Nya thought if this was really the best way to go about this. Sure, she could have just asked him about it, but Zane could be really closed off when it came to things that bothered him, and it could be hard to find a quiet place to talk on the bounty. Nya really did love Jay, but sometimes he could be a little too clingy. Nya hears a small sharp intake of breath, but when nothing follows she stays sitting. As a minute went by, Nya was really starting to think that maybe this wasn’t a good idea at all. She had basically forced him into this situation where he clearly wasn’t ready for whatever was going on, but that was the problem with Nya wasn’t it? She tended to jump at her problems to deal with them and had just pushed Zane into doing the same.

Nya was just about to get up and apologize to Zane when the stall opened and the white ninja stepped out. They both just stood there while Nya looked Zane over. He had chosen one of the skirts she had picked out, a longer light blue one with white cherry blossoms on it, and had coupled it with a nice white blouse. It looked good on him, and that’s when she looked at Zane’s face. He didn’t look as uncomfortable or embarrassed as she would have thought any of the other boys would have looked if they were wearing a skirt. His face did hold some of those things, but they also held a sort of lightness to them and that almost made her worries fade away. Until she realized she had been staring at him when he shifted, the unease starting to grow in his eyes as he stood under her gaze.

“They look good.” She went with, giving him a big smile. The tension in his shoulders lessened at her words. “What do you think?”

Zane turned to one of the mirrors and looked at himself. Nya watched him turn his body this way and that, looking at the clothes from all the angles. Nya almost found herself chuckling at the sight. It was just like Zane to be thorough. 

Zane turned back to her once he was satisfied and met her gaze. He looked at peace standing there in a skirt and almost looked giddy when he started his conclusion. “I too think they look quite nice, so I am glad that you think so as well. The fabric is soft and breathable, so there wouldn’t be any worry for discomfort, and the length is a good size to stay modest but still be able to fight efficiently if the need should ever arise.” Zane’s face then changed into more of a disappointed one, although he obviously tried to hide it. “Although, I have briefly check the stock of the store, and currently they are out of stock of these items in your size.” He paused, checking over what he was going to say, then went back to her with a little more shame. “I also am regretful to say that I’m not sure they would suit you very well.”

Nya was thankful and kinda touched that he felt that he should tell her if he thought something didn’t suit her even if it might upset her. But right now it just made her feel a little more guilty, because she didn’t think they would suit her either, but she did think they would suit him.

“Well that's alright, I didn’t really think they were my style either. But hey, you’ve got to try something new once and a while right? Never know if you’ll find a piece you really like if you stick to one thing all the time.” Nya felt relieved when the tension eased off Zane’s shoulders at her assurance, and then she continued onto her sudden fourth step; to buy something for Zane.

“But you know,” Nya started off, gauging his reaction “They do look really nice on you. Do you think, do you think you might want to get them?” The surprise that appeared on Zane’s face was expected, as was the contemplative look as he thought over it. Zane turned to face the mirror again, staring at himself as he thought. When Zane spoke it was quieter than usual.

”That’s very kind Nya, but aren’t these, girl clothes? Wouldn’t it be, be weird for me to wear them.”

And as he said those words in that small voice, Nya was taken back to an earlier time where they hadn’t known each other that well. When they all hadn’t known Zane was a robot, when they had all called him weird. And the time where they had laughed at the pink frilly apron he had worn while preparing dinner. They had grown since then and had apologized afterwards, but obviously some of the fear of being labeled even more ‘weird’ still stuck to Zane even now.

Nya felt her heart hurt a bit at the realization that Zane didn’t want them to think he was weird, but quickly pushed the feeling aside to comfort Zane who was curling in on himself a bit at the silence that had fallen.

“Well, some might say it’s weird, but you know what I think?” When Zane looked to her in question, Nya smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “I say screw them! Clothes shouldn’t have a gender, and people should be able to wear what they want to, and if they think it’s weird than that’s their problem!”

Zane gave a smile at her then, uncurling a bit as he looked back at the mirror.

“I would have to say that I agree with that sentiment, although I might not have phrased it quite that way.”

Nya let out a round of laughter which Zane shortly joined in on. This was a nice moment, Nya thought.

After the laughter had stopped, Zane looked noticeably more relaxed with a hand on his chest from the laughter.

“Well, if that is the thought and you’d like to get them, then I think it’s decided?” Nya looked back to Zane to see him with a soft smile that made his eyes crinkled just the littlest bit.

“Yes, I would say it is.” Nya gave him a big smile at this, then pulled him down for a hug. He was quite a bit taller than her, but that didn't hinder them as Zane just bent down with the hug as Nya wrapped her arms around him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This will not be the end! There will definitely be another chapter to this, so stay tuned.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
